It's All About the Connections
by Unorthodox swordswoman
Summary: Lupa D. Tesla,from the mysterious Soul Masters tribe,has escaped from the crazy world noble,The Master,and in fear of her life,has been constantly she slowly succumbs to her mysterious sickness, she meets Rosinante Donquixote,a wayward soul,joins her in her search for Trafalgar Law,the only doctor who can cure her. Also on wattpad. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece
1. Enter Rosinate

Rosinante watched the young girl's sleeping form as he stood guard at the door. She was a curious creature, the fact that she could see him was interesting enough. Within a day, she had him following her. _I'm just interested,_ he kept telling himself _, at least it is much better than roaming mindlessly among the living_ , _eventually ,I'll tire of her and leave ,_ but he knew there was more to that. The very fact she had white sores covering her body, _exactly like Law_ , he knew he wouldn't abandon her, he **would** help cure her ,and he knew only one way. **Law**. He quietly watched the tendrils of her power weave and wind around her.

Suddenly,the tendrils turned bright red and started whipping around madly .She started coughing and wheezing, her eyes still closed with sleep. Rosin felt an icy claw grip his heart. _The infection has spread to her lungs already? At her sleeping state, her lungs won't work properly ,got to wake her up!_

He cursed loudly as he rushed over and quickly thrust his arms into her chest. As a ghost, he can't touch or talk to the ordinary people,but he has **ghost touch.** Depending on the intensity,it can feel like a freezing finger running down your spine,or cause instant frostbite. Rosinante set a middling temperature and shocked the girl. Her body immediately reacted, her eyes snapped open and she shot up as adrenaline coursed through her veins,forcing her heart to thump faster, giving her lungs the extra energy to over-come the infection. The tendrils slowed their writhing, changing to a calmer shade of blue.

Rosinante pulled his arms out of her and sat on the floor, drained from the effort of forcing his soul to interact with hers. _Thank God i woke her up in time._ Before his soul shut itself down to recover the lost energy he spent, he watched the girl pick up his soul and place him on the bed,before curling up beside him ,sharing her energy with him to hasten his recovery, and fell into her waking dreams.


	2. Talk About Appearances

I sat on the bed, wincing at the pain of the syndrome. _Thank God I don't have to work with the stupid metal again._ Corazon grinned at me from his corner _"_ Good morning Tesla. By the way, nice hair "he smirked, I just growled at him, and padded over to my backpack, grabbing my things and heading towards the bathroom. "Go recce the bar Corazon, and see if Law has arrived, **AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE DON'T SMOKE IN THE ROOM! I KNOW YOU ARE A BLOODY GHOST BUT AS A SOUL MASTER, I CAN STILL SMELL IT!" "** But it is just a memory of me smoking..." " **GHOSTS ARE ESSENTIALLY JUST A SOUL WRAPPED IN MEMORIES AND FOR ME WHO CAN SEE, INTERACT, TOUCH SOULS,I CAN STILL SMELL IT, NOW SHOO,SCRAM!" "** Someone is grouchy today, "he snickered. Flicking the butt of his memory of his cigarette, he slipped through the floorboards and into the room below.

Actually, I did not mind the smell to much, but my old master, world noble **The Master, a.k.a** R. _yeah I know 'punny' name, huh?_ , was a chain smoker, and he when had taken me away from my village ,TORTURED ME , **MADE ME USE MY POWERS** to work with amber lead, causing it to accumulate in my body. Even after I escaped the compound, I can never escape from his grasp.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower ,the hot water temporarily supressing the pain. _Ah,the stupid pain,at least after a while it just becomes a tiny incessant thing,like an annoying bug instead of a thousand lions trying to rip you a part_. I tied my blue and green hair into a ponytail, wore a deep blue tank top, black cargo pants with a 'live' view of my bones _it was a neat trick, and it actually showed how my legs were moving,and if anything broke,I'd be able to identify it easily. However, it only showed my shin to thigh bones_. My long black coat with a deep hood that shielded must of my face and finally, coiled my crimson red scarf around my neck, with red hearts hanging at the bottom, like Corazon 's hat. I looked in the mirror, most of the white blotches were covered up, _except the one under my left eye._ I opened the door, and Corazon almost fell through me in excitement. "Law is on this island, we have to go now, they are docked at the secret harbour north of the island waiting for the Log pose to set. They are walking through town right now! " He was bouncing up and down so fast he forgot to think that the floor was something he could stand on and promptly sunk right through. "Argh! Not again!" Despite my pain, I couldn't help but laugh. Ghosts have to consciously remember that the floor is solid, and they can stand on it, otherwise they will sink through. Tricky things, ghosts. I grabbed him under the arms and with a **HEAVE,** pulled him straight up. Glasses and hat askew, he sprawled onto the floor. "Sorry, I guess I was too excited huh?" He grinned brightly. I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard i tumbled onto the floor. We fell into a heap of chuckling mess. His excitement rubbed off me, my heart couldn't help but thump faster. Maybe I'll finally be cured, and I could save my friends!

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ros, but i have one problem." I wiggled my Rash covered fingers and pointed another patch under my eye. Rosinante's face immediately crumpled and held my face in his hands. "It's spreading faster than I expected, we better hurry! You are a clown right? You surely have some purple eyeliner right?" I snapped my fingers, _of course!_ I opened my bag and took out the bottle. "Pass it to me," he commanded. I took his hand and whispered a spell and rune glowed on his hand enabling him to touch mortal things for a short period of time. "This should do it!" And pressed the bottle into his hand. His jaw dropped. "Go on, what are you waiting for? It'll only last for five minutes. "he quickly set to work. "There, done!" I looked in the mirror. He had drawn the same spikey sign he had on his face. It covered the spot perfectly. " Couldn't you be a little more original? " "Hey at least it shows we are on the same team! And your hands, gloves!" I smacked my head. " **Creation**!" Two tendrils wrapped around my fingers as my powers manipulated the souls of the air, picking out the elements needed to form to snug leather gloves. "Let's go!"


	3. Into the mind

Munching on a sandwich, we wandered around the small island of Gavoc, walking in and out of stores, alleyways, Inns and bars ,but strangely enough, we couldn't find any sign of those elusive pirates.  
"Hells bells ! Where on Gavoc are they?" I sighed and slumped under an orange tree. _what strange colours...must be their unique factor, they look like they're on fire..._ Rosinante snapped his fingers in front of my face!  
"Helloooo, don't drift off!" I sighed. "Ros, who did you hear this from?"  
"Well, there was a talking polar bear chatting to a guy in a penguin hat and another guy with spiky blue hair. What? Why are you staring at me like that?" My jaw dropped. "You... you **BAKA!** You should've told me earlier ! I can create a seeking spell from your memories, C'mere!" I pulled his head down until we were eye to eye and pressed my lips on his forehead.

"Soul takeover, **Mind link!"** _a pentacle glowed on his forehead and I was sucked into his consciousness._  
 _In his mind, his consciousness took the form of a man, bullet wounds dotting his body the darkness, his tattoos and make-up gone, but his hair a bright golden halo, representing the goodness in him._

 _A vortex of memories swept us away._

 _A blond haired man with a bright pink feathered coat and sunglasses._  
 _The ground slipping under._  
 _A sharp stabbing sensation!_  
 _A small sulky boy with a white spotted hat saying something,_ _ **Cora-san!**_

 _And it went on and on._ It was starting to become overwhelming.

"Argh! What is happening? Who are you?" Rosinante was hyperventilating. _Corazon, you need to calm down, its only me, "_ I said soothingly. "Where are you, why can I hear you everywhere?" His body was going nuts. His eyes where darting wildly and he was shaking. His body was bulging at the edges, memories straining to get out. This wasn't good. It was the first time I tried this on a ghost. If i don't calm him down in time, he'll lose his hold on his personality, his memories become **_Fragmented,_** a ghoul.

A memory tried to tear itself away from him. _OH NO YOU DON'T! I snarled._ I grabbed the memory and pressed it against his body. He convulsed and a wave of black swallowed us.


	4. Heartbreaker

The girl opened her eyes .  
Her body felt unusually heavy, bulkier.

She felt warmer, strange black feathers brushing against her back, wrapping protectively around her.

She was drifting through a fathomless abyss, the limbo in between the worlds of the living and dead, the land of memories. The line had blurred. She was neither truly dead nor alive.

The girl could not see much,except for a faint blue glow emanating from her.

 _Things...flitted past her,brushing ,but never in sight._

She could not recall why she was here,how she got here. Her arms moved involuntarily, rubbing her face,wiping the weariness away.

She paused.

 _Wait a minute, these aren't my clothes._  
She lifted her arms, scrutinising the sleeves.

 _Those red hearts look strangely familiar,but I can't think strai-_

 _Corasan!_

That name popped in her head. The name brought feelings of comfort and safety. Names have power. Names invoke Sensations, feelings, both in the owner, and the speaker . It didn't have to be their given name,it could be nicknames or titles, and still be just as important.

The girl knew this name was important,  
She reached out blindly,trying to feel for him.

Her mind knew it was important to find him.

"Corasan! Corasan! Where are you?" She cried out. But the words did not ring out. It was flat ,muted.

A flash of white light shone through her blue glow but disappered in a blink of an eye.

 **Silence**

She was scared.

Everytime she visited Limbo, there were usually souls inhabiting this area,awaiting the next stage of their fate, reminscing there previous lives.

"Corasan? Corasan!"  
Her voice increased in urgency

 **Silence**

Oh the suppressing silence was crushing her,crushing her hope and her spirits.

 _Little girl,see,I told you it was futile._

Those words popped into her head,leaving a vile,oily taste in her mind.

 _"_ No. No,no,no,no." She whimpered.

 _Yes, I'm_ _ **back**_.

The silence, the cruel silence, didn't just bring the despair,it brought **_him_** back to.

"Go away", she whispered weakly.

 _I told you this would happen. If only you had stayed with me. You wouldn't be stuck here._

 _You're nothing._  
It whispered, its voice a serpent,slithering,coiling around her.

 _Nothing nothing nothing nothingnothing_  
 _nothing nothing nothing_ _ **no**_ _nothingnothing nothing nothing nothingnothing nothing_ __ **stop it** _nothing_ _ **leave**_ _nothing nothing nothing nothingnothing nothing_ go away _nothingnothing nothing nothing nothingnothing nothing_

voice in waves,consuming her-

-head in hands, screaming out-

 _Useless stupid girl you tried to escape,but you didn't run far enough. Tried to run,but you didn't hide well enough. I'm gonna find you .I'm gonna find you and you'll be in hell my dear._

-tighten, stranglehold-

The girl, friendless, hopeless, all alone with a monster in her mind, unable to escape ,curled up and wept.


End file.
